Grand Stream (episode)
(Disambiguation: This page is about the episode. For the location of the same name, see Grand Stream.) Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Grand Stream * Episode Number: 20 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 8/18/2003 * English Air Date: 12/14/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Sicilian Defense * Next: Rook Dio Summary The Silvana and Urbanus enter the Grand Stream and begin hunting for Exile. Urbanus fires acoustic torpedoes, while Wina Lightning listens to the echo returns to identify objects in the storm. As the days go by without them locating anything, Alvis works with Briand to prepare a cake for Dio's birthday. At Horizon Cave, the Claudia Unit of one of the Alliance's Disith Battle Ships is recalled on Maestro Delphine Eraclea's orders, sinking it. Nestor Messina wants to launch the attack on the Guild immediately before any more ships are lost, but David Mad-thane convinces him to wait for Covenant Day so they can take the Guild by surprise. Al, Claus, Lavie, and the Mechanics hold a birthday celebration for Dio, presenting him with cake and gifts. As they celebrate, Exile is finally located. The Silvana launches vanships, and Claus and Dio succeed in attaching an anchor cable to Exile. Aboard the Silvana, Alex Row gives Sophia Forrester a scroll containing one of the Mysteria. He then orders her to the Urbanus. A flight of Guild Starfish led by Cicada lands on the Silvana. Synopsis As the “Silvana” and the “Urbanus” continue their search for “Exile”, Sophia briefs the vanship pilots on their strategy to capture it. Sophia asks Dio to fly as Claus’s navigator, but he refuses from fear of being found again by Delphine. At Horizon Cave, Nestor proposes that the Claudia unit capture plan be accelerated after the Guild recalls several units, but Duke Mad-thane appeases him to wait for the scheduled operation on Covenant Day. On the final day of the Guild’s Birth Week, Alvis surprises Dio with a birthday party, much to his delight. After days of searching, the “Silvana” and the “Urbanus” locate “Exile”, and Dio agrees to fly as Claus’s navigator to assist in its capture. The Guild locates Dio on board the “Silvana”, and Delphine orders Lucciola’s brother Cicada to retrieve him at all costs. As the vanship squadron attempts to anchor cables onto “Exile”, the ship’s defense system activates, but it is able to complete their objective after identifying an unprotected section of the hull, with Dio’s help. Alex hands Marius’s Mysterion to Sophia and tells her to return to the “Urbanus”. Just before Claus and Dio return to the “Silvana”, Guild fighters land on the flight deck. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand * David Mad-thane * Hurricane Hawk * Fat Chicken * Sunny Boy * Michael Wednesday Disith characters * Dunya Scheer * Nestor Messina Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Wina Lightning * Arthur Campbell * Benjamin Blackwood * Dick Grindal * Greyhound * Sam Brown * Jim Saumarez * Wina Lightning * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin * Recuise Dagobert * Briand Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola * Maestro Delphine Eraclea * Cicada Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream ** Guild Fortress * Anatoray ** Horizon Cave Featured Ships * Exile * Silvana * Urbanus * Anatoray Battle Ships ** Claimh Solais * Disith Battle Ships * Vanships * Starfish * Claudia Unit Trivia *”Grand Stream” is an anagram of Grandmaster, the highest title a chess player can attain. Both sides take decisive actions. *Alvis has a dream during which she speaks in Greek. Her words are transliterated in the subtitles as "To keuma eu grastikes siest to escaposto krioso. To miasi site asoma ahora se agaimesusen eu aiene. Stai makarinai girera tessera emenes ihere astere." A full translation is not currently available, but certain phrases suggest that it corresponds to the Mysteria. ("keuma eu" = κύμα ευ = "fair waves"; "krioso" = χρυσός = "gold"; "emenes ihere astere" = έμενες ηχηρέ αστέρε = "used to live strong star"). *There are several close-ups on the map of the Grand Stream, in which phrases such as νο εσχαπε ("no escape") can be made out. Category:Episodes